


Grophet's Gambit - Supply Run

by DancingHare



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingHare/pseuds/DancingHare
Summary: Major Kazta gathers supplies for the crew's mission.





	Grophet's Gambit - Supply Run

**Author's Note:**

> Actually SWTOR, tag is incorrect.

Major Kazta’s head throbbed as she made her way through the brightly-lit streets of Nar Shaddaa. She’d slept well enough, the bunk in Captain Draiik’s ship by far wasn’t the worst place she’d ever had to rest. Of course, it wasn’t the best either. These past few days had been a whirlwind of trouble — and from the looks of things, it was just beginning. After being ambushed in a cantina and a resulting shootout — which the Major still needed to file a report in — they’d found an Imperial ID on one of the guys. She was on the right track, but she got the sense that it ran deeper than either she or the brass suspected. The Captain’s words from the previous night came to her again — the Hutts working with the Empire, right in the heart of the Republic. Kazta didn’t spook easily, but that idea frankly terrified her. They were woefully undergeared for a threat like that, but she’d managed to get at least a small requisition approved.

Nar Shaddaa didn’t have much in the way of Republic presence, but there was an equipment hangar. She didn’t know the condition of any of the gear, but it had to be better than nothing — at least, she hoped so. The rodian at the desk inspected her datapad with what seemed to be surprise. It was difficult to tell with rodians.

“Lot of stuff on this,” he said. “Not sure we have everything.” He glanced over the list again. “What’s all this for, anyway?”

Kazta had put on her field armor that morning, a welcome change from the twi’lek’s borrowed clothes. Without it, she felt exposed and vulnerable, though she had to grudgingly agree that it drew attention from the wrong people in certain places. She’d have to find something functional soon, especially if they were going to be under fire — which was likely. “That’s fine,” she assured the quartermaster. “I’ll take what you’ve got. And it’s a special forces op.”

“Oh,” said the rodian, sounding impressed. “This way.” He led her over to a stack of dusty crates. This wasn’t promising.

The datapad beeped as he scanned items and checked them off the list. “You got your blasters in that one, and uh–” he lifted the corner of one of the crates. “Looks like some flashbangs and shocks, couple of ions…”

Kazta removed the cloth covering the pile of crates and peered into a few herself. This was hardly the quality — or quantity — that she had expected. “Isn’t there anything else here?”

The rodian looked around thoughtfully. “Oh! Almost forgot.” He hurried over to a corner, where another canvas was draped over something, but it didn’t look like crates. He pulled the dusty cloth off with a dramatic flourish.

“It’s a droid,” said Kazta.

“Not just a droid,” said the rodian. “A war droid. The pinnacle of Republic engineering.”

Kazta tapped the droid’s metallic hull, which evoked no response. It was rusty and it looked like there were cobwebs in the joints. “Are you sure this thing works?”

“Uh,” the rodian said, scratching his head. “I mean, it probably just needs a little cleaning and a recharge. I’m sure.”

This wasn’t looking encouraging, but maybe the Captain knew someone who was good with droids. Kazta shrugged. “I guess I’ll take it.”

As she waited for the shuttle to come take the pickup, she thought back to something else they’d discussed — a medic. She’d worked with many over the course of her career, but lost touch with most of them. It also might be difficult to talk many of them into a mission of this nature, she admitted. But there was one she’d worked with briefly, when they’d been helping clear out gangs here some years back. Another privateer, Kazta was fairly certain that he’d be interested in this sort of thing, especially if there was the promise of credits. She took out her holo, hoping his frequency was still stored in it.


End file.
